


My Hero

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Holidaysat221b Prompt of the Day - 5/22/20:Fluff, little bit of Angst, maybe Smut : A few too many drinks and a poor sense of direction lead to Molly getting lost. She only stepped outside to clear her head, so she didn't bring her purse or phone. After wandering around an unfamiliar area, she eventually falls asleep in a backyard or public park. A worried Sherlock goes to find her. - shadowyqueenbeard
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 96
Collections: Flash Fics





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no smut or real angst, just a whole lotta K+ rated fluff!

"Molly, Molly, wake up."

"Mpfh. s'too early, Sherlock, go back asleep," Molly mumbled, turning on her side - and promptly falling, not to the floor of her bedroom, but onto a combination of wet grass and someone's - Sherlock's? - lap.

"Oomph!" he exclaimed, lifting her into his arms while she was still trying to blink herself awake and figure out what the hell was going on. "Seems you've put on at least three pounds since the last time I had you in my arms, Doctor Hooper."

"S'only been two bloody weeks, you wanker," she groused, smacking him with her handbag for good measure.

Wait, her handbag, her being in - she opened one bleary eye, then the other - a park? She'd stumbled into a park and fallen asleep on a bench, oh yeah, not the smartest move she'd ever made in her quest for fresh air. Good thing she'd remembered her handbag - only, hang on, hadn't she left it in her seat at the pub?

Apparently the answer to that question was 'yes' because Sherlock was saying, "When you didn't answer your phone I called Meena to find out where you'd been, but when she didn't answer - "

"Bloody Meena," she muttered. " _Bloody_ Meena and her _bloody_ girl's night out and her _bloody_ fiancé coming home early and swooping her away from the _bloody_ pub."

"Luckily for you your own bloody fiancé came home early as well," Sherlock said, his mild tone belying his very real relief that he'd accurately deduced Molly's whereabouts after locating her handbag and phone via GPS - not that he'd tell her that was how he'd first located those two items and then, eventually, her.

She snuggled into his arms. "Yeah," she said with a massive yawn. "Good thing. Night, my hero, love you."

He kissed the top of her head and started walking toward the park entrance and his waiting cab. "Night, Molly Hooper," he replied softly. "Love you too."


End file.
